Friendship
by harrypottergeekychick16
Summary: Ginny and Hermione one-shots ( review please) T more minor swearing.
1. The Begining

**I don't own any of this but J.K.R. minus the plot**

**A/N: Ginny in her 2nd year and Hermione in her 3rd**

Everyone was at the Burrow for Christmas break. Outside looked like a blanket of snow laid over the yard. Ron, Harry, George, and Fred where in the front playing a nice game of Qudditch; Ginny and Hermione were in the back yard building snow women. Ginny hasn't really spoke to Hermione, because well she was scared. She always saw Hermione as someone who would be a snob. But today was different, because Hermione asked Ginny to come and play. Ginny was almost done with Hermione threw a snowball at her.

"Ouch Hermione, that really hurt!" she cried.

"Oh sorry , just wanted to get your attention Gin."

"Gin?"

"Oh, sorry can I call you Gin?"

"Yeah."

"Hermione, do you like me?"

"Yes, since I don't have a sister or and sibling at that, so I think of you as one. Even though your too quiet, we'll have to change that," Hermione said smiling.

"Really then can you teach me how to be smart?" Ginny begged.

Hermione stopped building Lady Granger, and looked at Ginny, Confused on how to teach her how to be smart, until it hit Hermione right in the brain. She smiled , helped Ginny off the ground, then began dragging Ginny into her room. Ginny was completely confused. Then Hermione said something that made Little Ginny Weasley extremely happy.

"Well Gin, I can't teach you how to be smart. But I can teach you how to trick you brothers minus Bill, Charlie, and Percy; you in?"

"REALLY! YES I'M IN!" Ginny cheered.

"Shhhh it's called 'back talking'," Hermione mumbled.

"Do I talk to their backs?" Ginny asked sounding confused.

"No no no . You turn everything they say into a question," Hermione said.

"Sounds easy, can we try?"

"Sure. Do you like me?"

"Why do you think I might like you?" Ginny tried.

"Good Job for a beginner. Do you eat pig snouts?"

"Why would I eat pig snouts?"

"How are you?"

"No, how are you?"

"Why do you think I'm asking you all these really easy to answer questions?"

"Why would I know why you decided to ask me all these really easy questions?"

"I'm so proud!" Hermione cheered.

She reached over and gave Ginny a big hug. Then Ginny began doing her happy dance, soon they heard the boys come in. They must have smelt dinner. Soon the girls came down stairs. When they were coming down they were laughing. Soon they all ate, that's when Hermione spotted Ron coming their way.

"Two rules Gin. 1) Don't use it on your mum, dad or me. 2) Have fun, but seem confused or ask like Ron. Ok?" Hermione whispered.

Ginny nodded. Ron soon walked over and began bothering them, but manly Hermione. Ron kept getting closer and closer to Hermione, until she punched him in his arm.

"Oi! That really hurt!" Ron groaned.

"How does that hurt?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, she just punched me in my arm!"

"Why?"

"I don't know why!" Ron said while rubbing his arm.

"Why?"

"Blimey! Ginny sop asking why!" Ron yelled.

That's when it hit him. He turned around to see that Hermione was cracking up. He finally understood what was going on.

"YOU TAUGHT HER!"

"Nooooo." she said sarcastically.

The End


	2. Nightmare

**I don't own any of this but J.K.R. minus the plot**

**(Hermione P.O.V.) A/N still in same years as last chapter.**

I was studying and learning the Gryfindor common room; that was until I noticed Ginny coming out of the girls dorm. She looked like she has been crying with those big puffy red eyes. So I sat my study's aside and patted a spot for her on the couch. She sat down and began to cry hysterically; that's when I decided screech my left arm over her shoulders and tried to comfort her.

"Gin, what's wrong?" I asked sounding worried.

"I had a bad dream!" she cried out.

"What about?"

"You guys dying and leaving me all alone! You guys already go on these danger adventures without me!" she cried out.

I felt so bad, because she's right. How do I tell her the truth without lying? Here I go.

"Gin, we would never leave you, I swear."

"What if Harry needs you for something!?" she sobbed.

"Then I'll make a choice then but, for now I'm staying here with you," I said cradling her in my arms.

We sat there for awhile watching the fire crackle. She soon fell asleep, I tried to her in her bed. Woah heavier than I thought! She started moving around, so I just left her there. I found a blanket nearby, covered her. Then I began packing my thing up and turned into my room. Ginny's bed is right above mine, so she usualy snores and shakes the beds. I laid down, turned off my lamp light and began closing my eyes. Until I heard something or someone coming upstairs. I just turned over, until the figure grabbed me. My lamp light got turned on and it was Ginny!

"Gin, what's wrong?" I yawned.

"My nightmare came back. I know this may seem weird, but can I sleep in your bed?" she whispered.

I looked at her as if she had two heads. This when we finally became best friends. I made a spot for her and moved over. She hugged me, grabbed her stuffed dragon then soon she passed out. I'm pretty sure Ginny thought I wasn't going let her. But after Chrustmas, Ginny Weasley has became my sister, my friend, and my safe zone. Much to Ron's and the rest of the Weasley boys annoyance. Se comes to me for any and everything. When I taught her back talking her brothers have been avoiding us! But onetime she broke my rule and almost got us both murdered. was down my throat. Ginny rolls over and puts her hand on my face. Oddly that's actually how I'm going to sleep tonight.

Night, Hermione.


	3. Yule Ball

**I don't own any of this but J.K.R. minus the plot**

**Sorry about this one being short.**

**(Ginny in her 3rd and Hermione in her 4th year )**

Ginny and Hermione where in their room.

"Hermione, you smell like Hagrid!" Ginny yelled.

"It's not my fault that Viktor Krum asked me to the Yule Ball," Hermione smirked.

"But I'm stuck with Neville!" Ginny whined.

"Well, at least you got asked most girls in their 3rd year dream of getting ask to the Yule Ball!" Hermione laughed.

"Granger, what would you do if my foolish brother actually asked you?" Ginny snarled.

Hermione turned bright red and her smile faded. She then raised her fist and punched Ginny right in the arm. Hermione told Ginny about her crush on Ron around the same time Ginny told her about her crush on Harry last summer. Ever since that both have teased each other about it.

"Well, Weasley I don't know. What would you do if Harry asked you?" Hermione shot back.

That's when Ginny tackled Hermione. They began playfully fighting until it was time for the Yule Ball. Both the girls danced with their dates still slightly disappointed, both still wishing that Ron and Harry had asked them. Soon today wouldn't matter, because they would end up marry their and having adorable family. Also becoming sisters forever.

The End.


	4. Help

**I don't own any of this but J.K.R. minus the plot**

**(Ginny P.O.V.)**

So I invited Hermione over to you know catch up, and distract from Ron, the kids, and her work. I swear she hasn't changed since when we were still at Hogwarts. When she was pregnant with little Rosie she still worked her but off. Ron once even tried to hide her things and she didn't take it so light. I swear their fight lasted longer than two of my Quidditch games. But today I tricked her into thinking that I need help balancing my money, well I do but I can be a big girl and do it; or wait until Harry gets back. She is actually late, this a rare Hermione moment. Soon I see her fly though my door with her beaded bag. Also she has her "I'm her to help not play" look on. She quickly noticed that I had no paper work on my coffee table. But me being not as tidy my broomstick was laying out, causing her to trip.

"Hey best friend..."

"Ginny, where is your paper work?" she asked sounding flustered.

"I...uh.. I don't have any.." I mumbled.

"WHAT!" she yelled.

"Hermione, I just wanted to spend time with you."

"Why?! I have so much work to do! Then I have to help Rose with her Homework and convince Hugo that Quidditch is secondary compared to school work!" she hollered.

"Ouch, that really hurt 'Mione," I mumbled.

"Ginny, I didn't mean to offend you," she cried out.

"Why don't you sit for down for some tea?" I gestured to the couch.

She sat down and took the tea. I sat down, moved some stuff out the way so she could just relax. Hermione looked at me then sighed very heavy.

"What's wrong 'Mione? I've never seen you liked this before out of the years I've known you."

"My life is rubbish Ginny!" she cried out.

"How?"

"Ginny, I have no time for anyone not even my own damn kids!"

"I think instead of balancing my money how we balance your time 'Mione?"

"Sounds like plan," she said.

We spend hours organizing her schedule. After she fell asleep, I took a blanket and covered over her. She needed a break, I think I finally gave it. Ron came by soon with kids. I sent Hugo and Rose upstairs with Lily, James, and, Albus, soon Harry came home. I made tea, soon we were all about to start talking, when Ron stared at Hermione and smiled.

"Thanks Ginny," he whispered.

"Yeah, Gin she really needed it," Harry agreed.

"You're welcome."

"So how'd you make her stay?" Ron asked sounding curious.

"My broom."

"WHAT!?" they said in unison.

"I knew she wouldn't stay here if she didn't fall or anything so I used my broom to knock her over; then she flipped out and cried. So as a best friend and sister I helped her relax," I said proudly.

"WOW!" they both said in unison.

Soon Hermione began moving around, then she popped her head up. Then began looking around the room and noticed she is still in living room of my house. She began looking for her bag, still not noticing anybody. Her eyes were a deep maroon, her hair looked like a tree bush, and her face looked her relaxed. Then Ron grabbed her arm and she almost knocked him out until she noticed it was Ron.

"Hey sleepy head," he laughed.

"Hey, Ron why are you here?"

"I think the kids missed you... I did too," he mumbled blushing.

"Oh, makes sense now."

"Hey 'Mione," Harry said awkwardly.

"Oh hey, where our all of our kids?" she asked sound worried.

"'Mione calm down, they're upstairs playing or atleast the younger ones are," I said.

"Oh, what time is it?" she asked.

"8pm."

"WOAH! I SLEPT FOR FOUR HOURS!"

"Yeah, and how did it feel?" Ron asked.

"Like heaven, I haven't slept like that since.."

"WE DEFEATED VOLDEMORT!" all three of them laughed.

They cracked up laughing at that. Seeing all three of them just ask like their usually weird selves made me happy. Soon Hugo got hurt, Hermione kissed it and sent him back upstairs. I made dinner for everyone, I called everyone to come eat. Soon everyone was there but Ron and Hermione, I caught them talking so I leaned in littled bit closer and heard this.

"So Ginny let you sleep how'd that feel?" Ron asked.

"Soooooooooooooo good," she laughed.

"I bet geeze don't scare like that 'Mione ," Ron said sounding caring.

"I'm sorry, its just sometimes its good to scare you," she mumbled.

"HEY!" he wined.

She walked away having a devilish smirk on her face. We ate, all hugged goodbye. Hermione promised all three of us not to lose sleep over work. Also family dinners atleast three times a week, for three reasons. 1. So the kids can have fun with their cousins. 2. So the four of us can meet up. 3. To just bond with everyone.


End file.
